Wedding Day Mayhem
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: It the much awaited wedding of our most favorite couple, Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki. Miyu is all tensed up about the marriage and she has everything she need from her parents to her friends by her side. But where on Earth is KANATA?
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Day Mayhem

**Wedding Day Mayhem**

**Author:** Kanata Saionji

**Genre:** Romance/comedy

**Summary:** Finally! Let the wedding bells ring… It the much awaited wedding of our most favorite couple, Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki. Miyu is all tensed up about the marriage and she has everything she need from her parents to her friends by her side. But where on Earth is KANATA?

**Disclaimer:** '**Daa!Daa!Daa!'** is the sole property of Mikan Kawamura and both Kanata and Miyu don't belong to me. This idea was inspired by a wedding I saw in one of my favorite series.

**Author's note:** This will probably be a two or a three shot and I'll surely update as soon as I can… please tune in and read till the end and don't forget to leave a review. That applies to you too Miyu! **:-)**

**The Flight of the Bride Groom**

'I'm so happy for you Miyu,' said a girl with short purple hair grabbing hold of the hands of a blonde standing in front of her, her emerald green eyes glowing with happiness.

'I'm so happy for me too!' exclaimed Miyu and hugged her athletic friend. The latter hugged her back and through the cried of happiness said, 'It feels like only yesterday you came to Heiomachi and now you're getting married to one of the handsome boys in it…'

Breaking the hug, with the still cheery happiness in her eyes Miyu said, 'I can't believe it either Nanami… I'm goanna get married tomorrow…' and in a mournful tone added, 'How I _wish_ Ruu and Wanya were here…'

Nanami just smiled and said, 'stop worrying… it's your wedding tomorrow and nothing should make you sad…'

Miyu nodded lightly and looking around asked curiously, 'where's Aya and Christine?'

'Well… Aya is still in the middle of the movie she's shooting,' said Nanami shrugging her shoulders and added, 'But she'll be here in a few hours… so will Christine… Christine's flight kinda delayed… she should be here in a few hours too…'

'Yeah… I completely forgot that Christine was out on a business tour…' said Miyu slapping her forehead lightly.

'You're supposed to,' said Nanami cheerily, 'you're getting married after all…'

'Don't say it too much…' said Miyu blushing, 'it's a little embarrassing you know…'

'Miyu,' exclaimed Nanami pushing her forehead with her index-finger, 'you're twenty-one… why are you still blushing like a teenager?'

Miyu pouted her lips and said smiling, 'thanks for letting me stay at your house...'

'Anytime…' said Nanami pushing it aside, 'I still find it hard to believe that Mr. Saionji didn't want you and Kanata to be in the same house before the wedding…'

Miyu shrugged her shoulders and said, 'I don't know either… Uncle Hosho is almost always filled with silly tales…'

Suddenly Nanami's phone rang. Seeing Aya's number flash on the screen, she picked it up and said grinning, 'what's taking you Aya? We have to see to the decorations in the wedding hall, remember?'

Miyu beamed. Then she suddenly saw Nanami's expression change. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as Nanami muttered in a serious tone, 'you gotta be kidding me…'

Then, after a few minutes, she said, 'I'll be right there… yeah, ok… see ya!'

'What's wrong Nanami?' asked Miyu suddenly worry decorating her enticing orbs. Nanami looked into her friend's eyes and turning away so that she won't say anything out bluntly, 'um… the china… it's not at the dining hall yet… I have to see to it Miyu…'

'Ok… I'll come too,' said Miyu but stopped when Nanami exclaimed, 'NO!'

Miyu raised her eyebrow in confusion and Nanami stuttered, 'I mean... you're the bride… you shouldn't worry about stuff like this… go to bed… it's… it's…'

'It's 7.30 Nanami,' said Miyu her eyebrows raised.

'You need sleep… just take a bath and go to sleep… I'll take care of all these problems, I promise…' said Nanami and then said, 'yes.. ayour parents will be here any time… you should be here to greet them…'

'But I thought Kanata was going to pick them up from the airport…' said Miyu thoughtfully.

'Kanata… yeah… he's at a… at a… at a bachelor's party… organized by Nozomu… it turns out the boys will be a little late…' said Nanami stuttering, 'he won't be able to get them…'

'Oh,' said Miyu and added with a smile, 'I'll go get them myself…'

'Ok…' said Nanami and giving the to-be bride a short hug said, 'don't mind waiting for me… and tell your parents to feel at home…'

With that the athlete left the house at top-speed.

Miyu looked at the door for a while and then smiled and blushed a little and muttered under her breath, 'I'm goanna be Miyu Saionji in a few hours…'

At the Saionji Temple, two boys in their early twenties one with raven-hair and the other with handsome blonde hair were pacing back and forth at the entrance to the Temple. A girl of about the same age was writing was writing vigorously into a small notepad, with occasional, 'this is going to be a great story… how I wish it wasn't really happening…'

'That Kanata is such an idiot!' exclaimed the raven-haired with his fist in the air.

'You said it Santa…' said the blonde with his eyes glittering, 'how could he even think about breaking a damsel's heart by doing such unmanly things… I'd never forgive him if he doesn't turn up…'

Just then, Nanami appeared at the entrance in the darkness puffing and panting for breath. The other three rushed to her and waited until she had caught her breath. But she tried to speak between her muffled breaths, 'Kanata… is it… is it true?'

'Yes Nanami…' said Aya shaking her head sadly.

'That idiot,' accused Santa crying like a baby.

'I'd never forgive him…' said Nozomu looking up at the night sky.

'You mean he's really run away at the eve of their wedding?' exclaimed Nanami.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Day Mayhem

**Wedding Day Mayhem**

**Author:** Kanata Saionji

**Genre:** Romance/comedy

**Summary:** Finally! Let the wedding bells ring… It the much awaited wedding of our most favorite couple, Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki. Miyu is all tensed up about the marriage and she has everything she need from her parents to her friends by her side. But where on Earth is KANATA?

**Disclaimer:** '**Daa!Daa!Daa!'** is the sole property of **Mika Kawamura **and both Kanata and Miyu don't belong to me. This idea was inspired by a wedding I saw in one of my favorite series.

**Author's note:** Thanks for all those awesome reviews guys… I really appreciate them… Keep reading and reviewing… that's the only way I'm goanna know whether you like it or not…

**The Search for the Bridegroom**

'You mean he's really run away at the eve of their wedding?' exclaimed Nanami to the three other friends standing before her under the night sky at the entrance to the Saionji Temple.

The four looked at each other thoughtfully, still shock and despair evident in their eyes. It was Nanami who finally spoke. She looked at the three and asked in a coarse voice, 'does Mr. Saionji know?'

'No,' said Santa as Aya and Nozomu shook their heads.

Nanami looked at the three and after a moment's thought said, 'we'd better not tell them…'

'What?' asked Santa and Aya reasoned, 'we should at least tell Miyu… or she'll be…'

'She'll be fine…' said Nanami.

'Yes, Nanami's right,' said Nozomu with his hand at his chin, 'if she knows now, she'll go berserk and if we do find Kanata then, we'd probably never see him again…'

'You're right,' said Aya thoughtfully, 'Miyu would end up in Jail… we don't want that, do we?'

'Definitely not!' exclaimed Santa and asked, 'then, what do we do? The wedding will be in twenty hours and we need Kanata at the Hall at least an hour early…'

'What are we goanna do!' exclaimed Nozomu.

'We'll just have to find him…' said Nanami and asked suddenly, 'when did this actually happen…?'

'Well, when Santa and I arrived at the Temple to take Kanata to the bachelor's party, but we just found this,' said Nozomu and handed Nanami a piece of paper. Nanami looked at it and saw thin handsome writing crawled upon its surface, evenly and smoothly. She knew for sure that it was Kanata's.

It read:

_I'm really sorry about this…_

_-Kanata_

Then Nozomu continued, 'then, we called Aya…'

Everybody looked at each other and after a second said, 'we'll just have to find him…'

'Yeah… let's go and search for him in places that he usually goes to…' suggested Santa.

'I'll check at his office…' said Nanami and sprinted down the stairs.

'I'll try the Mall…' said Nozomu and ran away too.

'I'll go to the School and the university to check if he's there,' said Aya and she left Santa alone at the entrance.

Santa looked thoughtful for a moment and the next got out his cell and dialed a number and spoke into it, 'Hello, Akira? We have a problem…'

**-Bells-**

'What do you mean Kanata's gone?' exclaimed a girl with long pink hair and alluring purple eyes. She was sitting in a Limousine and was talking in her mobile with a laptop on her lap, which had fallen down with her sudden exclamation.

'Kanata would never do something like that Nozomu… there must be some kinda mistake…' said Christine her hand automatically reaching her curly hair and twisting it in her frustration.

Christine's eyebrows' furrowed and she said finally, 'I'll try and find him…'

She turned off her phone and turned to her trusted butler, Mr. Deerfield who was seated next to her in the car.

'Mr. Deerfield,' she said turning to the man in the deer costume, 'send all the men we have… we have to find Kanata!'

'Right Ms. Christine…' he said giving her a salute and picking up his phone.

-**Bells-**

'Miyu, honey…' exclaimed a woman with short ginger hair with emerald eyes, hugging her blonde daughter and carrying an enormous luggage which she dropped at the sight of her blonde and emerald eyed daughter. The dropped luggage was picked up by the blond man who smiled at the two women in his life.

'Mom…' said Miyu as she hugged her mother back.

'I'm so happy…' said Miki as she hugged her daughter.

'So am I,' piped her father, Yu Kouzuki.

'Where's Kanata?' asked Miki.

'He's at a bachelor's party…' explained Miyu shrugging her shoulders.

'We are going back to the Saionji Temple, right?' asked Yu placing their luggage on a trolley. Miyu shook her head and said, 'Uncle Hosho said that I'd better not stay in the same house as Kanata before the… you know… wedding… so, we're staying at Nanami's place till the wedding tomorrow…'

'Anywhere is fine honey…' said Yu and added, 'I really can't believe that my little girl is all grown up and going to get married…'

'Papa… I'll always be your little girl,' said Miyu hugging her father.

It was Miki's turn to smile now. Then after wiping away a tear that found its way into her emerald eyes, she said, 'let's go honey… we have a lot to talk about before the wedding…'

Miyu turned a little red and walked with her parents on either side of her, happy and cheerful.

**-Bells-**

'_Kanata, you are such an idiot,' _thought Nanami as she ran up the floors to Kanata's office building earning herself a stare from the night guard when explained she was searching for a missing groom.

At the same time, Nozomu was 'searching" for Kanata. Actually, he was just handing out roses to every girl in sight and almost forgot why he was at the Mall in the first place.

Aya was going through every classroom at their old school and had shifted the university search to Santa who was actually searching for Kanata in a dustbin at the back of their college.

Meanwhile, Christine's men were searching for Kanata all through the town and some also trying out outside the town and some ehem outside the country.

'He could be anywhere… what if he had run to Spain…?' Christine had cried, 'we have to find him…'

**-Bells-**

'Kanata, where are you?' muttered a girl with long black hair as she ran along street after street looking for a particular brunette. Her mind was in a fury. _You idiot… I flew all the way across the world just to see your wedding and you decided to runaway? Man... You are such an idiot!'_

As she ran across a park, she stopped as she saw a dark figure sitting at a swing with his head bowed and looked way too old for a swing. His hair was almost completely covering his face and he was holding his hands together and looked as though he was deep in despair. Akira recognized the figure at once. She walked up to him. He didn't look up till she was just inches away from him.

He looked up and his auburn eyes were filled with despair and sadness. Akira was in such a fury that she wanted to slap him at the very second she found him, but something in his eyes stopped her.

She sat down at the swing next to him and asked in a hoarse voice, 'why did you run away, Kanata?'

Kanata looked at her and Akira realized that he hadn't changed at all. He was the same from when he was just a little kid—the same eyes, the same hair and the same look that he gave her every time he made a mistake.

He returned his gaze back to the ground and replied in a mutter, 'I don't know…'

Akira was furious now. She snapped, 'you are acting nothing like the Kanata I know… what happened to you… I thought you loved her…'

Kanata looked at her with a small smile said, 'of course… I still do and I'll always… I'll always love her…'

Akira suddenly felt a pang in her heart that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Hearing her best friend saying that he loves his would-be is normal. But why did she feel that way? She shook her head lightly and said, 'Kanata, come back… Miyu will be really worried if you were not to be there…'

Kanata returned his gaze to the ground and said, 'I don't know Akira… I'm scared…'

'What?' asked Akira, not able to believe her ears, 'you, Kanata Saionji… you are scared?'

Kanata smirked and said, 'quite unbelievable, huh?'

'Of course…' said Akira slightly patting his shoulder.

He looked at her and a small breeze passed the two.

'I'm just scared that I might loose her Akira…' said Kanata finally.

'Loose her?' ridiculed Akira with a small laugh, 'you are getting married to her. How could you possibly loose her?'

Kanata looked at her seriously and said, 'you know that Miyu and I argue and fight a lot…'

'A lot?' asked Akira, 'like, that's all you two do!'

Kanata let out a short laugh and said, 'sometimes she and I fight so much that we don't speak to each other for at least two to three days… she doesn't know this but Everytime that happens, I feel two things at the same time… to yell at her and ask her to leave my life alone but that doesn't last very long… I feel like that only for a few minutes…'

Akira looked at him, her eyes a little teary.

'But what I really want to do during those times is to apologize to her and say that I want us not to fight…' he said smiling and chuckling lightly added, 'but whenever I get to try this, I end up making her even more cross and the fight even more worse…'

Here, the smile on his face disappeared to be replaced by a serene and sad look. He didn't look up at Akira. If he had, he'd have been able to catch the single drop of tear that escaped her eyes.

'What's that got to do with you running away?' asked Akira after wiping her face clean, 'you know what they say "fighting is a symbol that you are close to that person"… stop worrying and let's just go…'

'But Akira…' he said suddenly, 'what if she and I have some huge fight after we get married and I screw up like always and she makes it worse like always and then, what if… what if she and I never work things up and remain separated forever?

Akira remained thoughtful and before she could speak, he added, 'I love her Akira… I love her way too much to handle such a thing as separation… i want her to be with me forever and I don't want to spoil everything by getting married… I think if we were just like this, there will be no need for separation as such a thing as divorce need never come up…'

In spite of her sadness Akira's face broke into a big smile and she playfully hit Kanata's head and said, 'you are such an _idiot!'_

Kanata raised his eyebrows and turning away said, 'thanks for the compliment…'

Akira smiled and said, 'you idiot… do you really think that you two might get separated?'

'There are possibilities,' said Kanata.

'You idiot,' exclaimed Akira and said, 'I've never would have thought that you'd think of such a silly excuse to runaway from our marriage with the one you love…'

'With the love of my life…' corrected Kanata and gave her a weak smile and added, 'yes, I know that it's silly… but I'm just a little scared. That's all…'

Akira smiled and said, 'do you really think that uncle Hosho, Miyu's parents, me and all of your other friends would just let you two turn your marriage into a disaster? The only thing that you should be scared of is seeing your friends now… they looked ready to kill you…'

Kanata smiled and said, 'do you really think this will work?'

'I'm dead sure it will,' said Akira and got up and caught hold of Kanata's hands and pulled him up as well. He smiled at her and said, 'thanks a lot Akira… but I'm still not sure…'

'You will be when you see Miyu walking down the isle…' said Akira pulling him away from the park and onto the road.

Kanata smiled.

**-Bells-**

**Author's note: **Well, that's the end of the second chapter but that's not the end of the story folks! Wait for the actual wedding… that's the third and the last episode. It'll be posted before the end of this week and be sure to catch both Miyu and Kanata's speeches at their wedding. It's sure got some from the Manga version of the story… Please leave a review…

**Next Chapter: The Wedding**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Day Mayhem**

**A/N:** Exams are finally over and except for a three day class I'll be free all through next week as well as the next. So, get ready for more updates guys. This is in sour memory of my I Terminal Examinations. I dedicate this entire story to **F.R.I.E.N.D.S** who inspired me to take up a Wedding theme.

"**Mayhem"** actually here refers to inner confusions that Kanata goes through with the wedding. It doesn't actually imply any mayhem, literally. Just so you know.

**Thanks for all those reviews guys**. I hope to do my best with this final chapter and I hope that you all like it too. Please don't forget to review.

**The Wedding**

'Oh my god, what are we going to do?' thought Nanami as she stood outside the door to her apartment. They still hadn't found Kanata and she was in a daze. It was nearly nine thirty in the morning and the wedding would be in about nine hours and how could she possibly go and tell the bride that the groom has run away.

They had been searching all through the night and Nanami had just arrived back home. She hadn't even called any of the others yet because of two damn reasons: one is that her cell-phone was completely out of charge and in her hurry she didn't take any coins with her either which rules out calling from a booth. So, she decided to call them from home.

But there was also this one tiny little problem: Miyu.

Nanami had been debating with herself whether or not to tell Miyu about Kanata yet. But it was really late and if she doesn't, then…

So Nanami, heaving a deep sigh, extended her hand and grabbed the doorknob. She turned it and it slowly slid open revealing her home. She took off her shoes slowly and was surprised to see that there was only Miyu's pair left at the porch. She wondered where Miyu's parents were. Hers lived away from town and will be dropping straight to the wedding.

She peeked into her hall and was surprised to see the hall abnormally clean. Wondering why her house looked unusually clean, she slowly tiptoed to the phone and was half way through Aya's number, when a voice from behind made her drop the receiver in shock.

'You're back!'

'Uh… Miyu…' Nanami grinned weakly, 'what are you doing up so early?'

Miyu smiled with a small shrug and said, 'I was up since five… I just couldn't sleep…'

'Um… yeah…,' said Nanami and asked, 'who cleaned up here?'

'Actually me,' consented Miyu and blushing slightly added, 'I was so nervous, I decided to clean the house… Mom and dad didn't wanna get in the way, so they decided to go out and look around Heiomachi for a while…'

'Great,' muttered Nanami looking away.

'So, have you solved the problem yet?' asked Miyu cheerfully.

'What?' exclaimed Nanami, 'what… what problem…? We don't have a problem...! Of course not…!'

Miyu frowned and said, 'but you were out all night and you said something about the china not arriving…'

'Oh!' said Nanami, relief spreading through her face, 'that problem… oh yeah, it's solved alright…'

'Good,' said Miyu smiling, 'and I was so scared something was going to go bad…'

'Oh honey we're already there…' muttered Nanami under her breath.

'What did you say?' asked Miyu.

'Nothing…' said Nanami shoving away, 'I was just about to call Aya…'

And she turned to the phone again but stopped at the sound of her name.

Nanami…?'

She turned to see Miyu coming towards her and she gave Nanami a big warm hug and held on for a few minutes going, 'I'm so glad that you are all here to help me get through this… I'm really happy about having to celebrate this day with all of you…'

She let go with a big smile which vanished at the sight of Nanami's sad face. She frowned and looking worried asked, 'Nanami is everything alright?'

'Miyu,' she started, 'I have something to tell you…'

'What is it?' asked Miyu.

Nanami grabbed both of her hands and started again, 'we can't find Kanata…'

Just as Miyu's eyes started to pop, Aya came at the door and held out a thumbs-up with a grin. Nanami's eyes widened and a smile caressed her face.

'…tie!' she finished, 'we can't find Kanata's tie!'

'What?' exclaimed Miyu, 'Kanata's tie's gone? Oh no… I knew something was going to go wrong!'

'We found it,' came Aya, 'we found the tie…'

'You did?' asked Miyu and hugged Aya and letting her go said, 'I'm a little nervous... I'd better take a warm bath before getting ready… anyway I smell of cleaner…'

'You sure do…' muttered Aya and Nanami as the blonde made her way to the bathroom.

'So, who actually found Kanata's "tie"?' asked Nanami.

'Akira did…' replied Aya and turning to move out of the house added, 'she apparently found it at the park… it seems to be afraid of going through this marriage….'

'Afraid, huh?' asked Nanami and added pulling up her sleeves, 'let me show it was fear really is…'

'Nanami…'

-Bells-

'Are you sure this is going to be fine?' asked Kanata for the hundredth time to Akira as she was adjusting his tie. They were in the groom's dressing room in the wedding hall and it was nearly six in the evening.

She looked up with an accusing look in her eyes and said, 'Kanata it's going to be fine! The wedding's in an hour and I don't want to hear another word from you…'

'Yeah…' muttered Kanata with his head hung.

She looked at him and after a quick survey asked, 'can't you do something about that hair of yours?'

'Why, what's wrong with it?' asked Kanata coldly.

'It looks just like it did when you were ten…' she said pushing her hand into his brunette locks and enjoyed the velvety touch for a second and pulled away her hand and added, 'it's as messy as ever…'

Kanata pushed his hand into his hair and with a slightly red face felt the touch of his hair. _'It's not that bad…_'

'So, ready with you speech?' asked Akira suddenly.

'Speech?' asked Kanata pulling down his hand, 'what speech?'

'The speech that you're going to have to give before slipping that ring in her finger,' she said and left the room alone with Kanata and his confused thoughts. And then within a second, she opened it and staring at him accusingly said, 'and don't you dare try to run away again…'

'It's not like I could…' muttered Kanata remembering the massive and long telling off he received from almost all of his friends. By far, Nanami's was the worst. She had actually tried to hit him if it weren't for Aya and Christine who stopped her at the right moment.

As soon as she left Kanata tried the window but of no avail. So sighing, he said down before the mirror and studied himself.

'You are so stupid Kanata Saionji,' he muttered looking at his reflection, 'you should've gone to the Spain… no way could they have found me there… you missed out the chance idiot…' He bent a little and with his hand unconsciously heading over to his hair, his looked at his reflection thoughtfully.

'Speech, huh?' he asked himself.

-Bells-

Kanata, are you ready son?' asked Akira.

Kanata weakly nodded with a smile. He was standing on the podium waiting for the bride to arrive. He turned to see the pastor and sighing hung his head. He turned to see Akira standing right behind him to support him. She looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a long pearly blue dress with her hair hung down as usual.

He turned again straight and wondered why he didn't fall for Akira but Miyu. He closed his eyes started describing the two.

First is Akira: beautiful, charming, his first ever best friend, intelligent, amazing cook… and on and on.

Then it is Miyu… Miyu… a total klutz, silly, stubborn, jumps to conclusions, spontaneous… and a total idiot…

But no matter, she was the kindest person he had ever seen. She was the one girl who penetrated through his cold nature. Akira did that too but that was when he was a kid. He wasn't even cold then. He was moderate then. But as he became a teenager, he started being an obnoxious, controlled, closed guy and it was her who actually brought out the Kanata who even Akira had never seen.

The Kanata that become jealous; the Kanata who is totally possessive; the Kanata who makes silly jokes on his favorite girl on this earth; the Kanata who makes ghost imitations just to see her squeal and call out his name.

A smile caressed his lips as he thought of all that she does to him. The fact that he became jealous over an alien who was just holding her hand made him laugh out loud when he thought back to it. Then, it all seemed okay to him.

Just then 'whoos' where heard behind him. He turned to see the bridesmaid and the best-men walking down the aisle. Christine was being courted by Nozomu and the two looked absolutely awesome together with their identical smiles and warm looks. Next were Aya and Nanami, being courted by Santa, who was beyond himself in guiding two beautiful women.

All three bridesmaids were wearing long Perry-winkle blue dresses which slightly glittered in the dim light. Despite himself he smiled at his friends who took position behind and in front of him. Then, Nozomu nudged Kanata to look at the aisle and what he saw made his jaw drop.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Yes, he had seen her in two different wedding dresses before and they were closed to getting married twice in a dream (though in one they had actually did get married).

'Miyu…' escaped his lips as he saw his bride walking down the aisle and he saw that she was deep crimson around her cheeks, her wedding dress was absolutely amazing and what was more amazing was the smile she gave Kanata. Kanata couldn't help but feel that he was the luckiest man on earth.

Yuu left his daughter with the brunette and kissing her cheek moved away muttering to Kanata, 'take care of her… she's too precious to loose…'

'I know,' Kanata muttered with a smile.

Miyu looked at him and raised her eyebrows pointedly. He smirked and said, 'Akira was right…'

Miyu looked at him confusedly but was interrupted by the pastor.

'We are all assembled here to join two souls and hands together… Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki… Is there anybody in this hall who would not like this wedding to continue? If so, please you may speak up…'

There was none.

'Now, Miyu Kouzuki should you start with the speech first or should…?' asked the pastor looking at her kindly.

'I'll go first,' choked Miyu excitedly.

'Yeah… before the groom tried to runaway again…' muttered Santa getting death glares from almost everyone standing in the podium.

Miyu looked from Santa to Kanata curiously and taking a small step backwards, asked out of the corner of her mouth to Nanami, 'he wanted to run away?' Nanami just shrugged and pushed her lightly.

Kanata smiled at Miyu guiltily. Miyu gave him one small glare and started her speech.

"As a kid I always believed that first love will be the true one. But then, I didn't know the difference between a crush and love. And you'll al be a little surprised to know that my first crush was when I was a day from my fifth birthday…'

Kanata raised her eyebrows.

"My parents are always busy… I know that they want to fulfill their dreams… but then, I was just a kid and I felt so left out. It was a day before my birthday and I was so lonely and sad, I decided to runaway from home…' here she smiled weakly at her parents who nodded at her asking her to go on.

"Then, running away just meant I was two blocks away at an open yard with a few man-hole pipes lined up… I decided to live there from then on… but it was already occupied… by a boy about the same age as I was then, wearing a cap and a stern look in his face…'

Kanata's eyes opened to an extent. It felt a little familiar to him somehow.

"We had a few arguments and then he offered me some egg-rolls. It was unusually tasty for a egg-roll and I told him that I envy him cause my mother never makes such good stuff…'

Here she shot an apologizing glace towards her mother and turning to Kanata continued, "He explained that they were made by him and not by his mother cause she's already with god… that's when I felt something. I knew from then on, I should be happy with what I have… He was my first crush cause he taught me an important lesson… but after a little over ten years, I found out who that boy was…'

Kanata smiled at her.

'Now, I solemnly believe that first love will always triumph… in my case my first crush… Who would've actually expected that my first ever crush would be my first love and after sixteen whole years, I'd be marrying my first crush… I'm so glad that I'm getting married to you Kanata… I love you so much… I'm so happy that we'll be together…,' and added suddenly, 'that is, if you still want to… '

Kanata smiled and said, 'actually I didn't prepare a speech… I'm sorry but I have something that I want to tell…'

Miyu looked at him curiously. Then, Kanata caught hold of her hands and pressing them gently said, 'I was a little nervous about going through this marriage… to be honest, I was nervous till a few minutes ago… but when I saw you walking towards me, to be with me forever, I knew that there is no other place in this universe where I would rather be… it's always you… I always want to be with you… not with anyone else not anywhere else…'

Miyu smiled.

'I love you…'

'I love you too…'

'Now, do you, Ms. Miyu Kouzuki,' asked the pastor, 'take this man's hand and promise to be with him in all happiness, despair, problem and joy and give him constant support throughout?'

'I do…' said Miyu.

'And you Mr. Kanata Saionji…' continued the pastor, 'do you promise…'

'I promise never to let her go away from me no matter what…' finished Kanata still holding on to Miyu's hands. Miyu blushed slightly but Kanata's eyes were fixed in Miyu's.

'Very well…' said the pastor smiling, 'but you have to let go now to exchange the rings son…'

Then, they exchanged the rings.

'You may now kiss the bride…'

Kanata looked at Miyu and he chuckled lightly.

'What's so funny?' asked Miyu frowning with a smile.

'You remember,' he said, 'when we were in that Cinderella book and we were asked to do the same thing, we were head over heels embarrassed…'

'Yeah…' said Miyu her mind rushing with past memories, 'but now…'

She never finished the sentence because the next second, Kanata had pushed his hands around her wait and pulling her close, locked her lips with his. His eyes were closed and his touch was gentle. Miyu slowly closed her eyes as well and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two newly weds were thinking the same thing: _I wish time would stop right now…_

-Bells-

'You actually tried to run away, huh?' asked Mrs. Saionji to her newly wed husband who was sitting beside her in one of the round tables at the dining hall for the wedding dinner.

Kanata looked at his accusing wife and leaning closer to her so that their foreheads touched said, 'I'm sorry… I was stupid…'

'Are you sure, you are ok now with the wedding?' asked Miyu not pulling away, though a little red at the close contact.

'Of course…,' replied Kanata smiling.

'You know we could've postponed the wedding till you were all clear with the idea…'

'Sh…' said Kanata and Miyu fell silent at once. Smiling, he said, caressing her cheek, 'c'mon… this is the best night I've ever had… don't ruin it…'

Miyu smiled and nodded her head lightly.

'Good…' said Kanata and kissed her lips lightly and returned to the dinner.

Miyu's lips curved to a smile and as she was about to take another bite of her food, she heard Kanata mutter to her, 'you taste awfully better that this stupid dinner'.

'Kanata…' said Miyu turning a deep shade of red.

'Attention please…' they heard someone call.

They turned to see Akira standing with her glass raised.

'I'd like to pronounce a toast to the newly-weds…' she said.

Kanata and Miyu smiled. Miyu slipped her arm into his and their hands entwined together tightly.

'Whenever people say that "fighting shows that you care" I always thought that it was just a silly little theory…' she said.

Kanata and Miyu looked at each other and chuckled lightly.

'But I realized that it is the truth whenever I see you two in an argument…' she continued, 'when I see you two, I feel that none in this world are more perfect for each other as you tow are… I'm so glad that my best friend has gotten married to the woman he always loved… I wish you two all the best with your future…'

Everybody raised their glasses.

After taking her seat again, Akira raised her glass looking at Kanata. He smiled and raised his glass indicating a thank-you. He turned to Miyu and kissed her the hand which he was holding. Miyu looked at him and the two started talking.

Akira smiled. A single drop of tear escaped her eyes and she muttered under her breath, 'I'm so glad Kanata…'

**The End**

**A/N:** That's the end guys… please, please leave a review. Only then would I possibly know how many actually liked it. If you don't like it, even then leave a comment. Flames or appreciation, I accept them all.

Hoping to get more stories up,

Kanata.


End file.
